The present invention relates to collecting geographic data and more particularly, the present invention relates to a process and system that collects geographic data using game play.
Collecting information for a geographic database is a significant task. Not only is the initial collection of data a significant undertaking, but a geographic database needs to be updated on a regular basis. For example, new streets are constructed, street names change, traffic lights are installed, and turn restrictions are added to existing roads. Further, new businesses open, locations of business change, hours of operation change, etc. Also, new levels of detail may be added about geographic features that are already represented in an existing geographic database. For example, an existing geographic database for roads may be enhanced with information about lane widths, shoulder sizes, lane barriers, address ranges, sidewalks, bicycles paths, etc. Thus, there exists a need to continue to collect information for a geographic database.
Methods for collecting data for geographic databases are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,047,234 and 6,816,784, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein. According to one embodiment described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,234, navigation systems are installed in a plurality of vehicles that are operated for various purposes. As an example, the vehicles may be used by persons for routine, everyday activities, such as commuting, shopping, and so on. These vehicles are also used passively as probes to collect geographic data as the vehicles are driven for these various other purposes. The navigation systems in these vehicles may also provide navigation-related features to the drivers and/or passengers of the vehicles in which they are installed, or alternatively, the navigation systems may serve only to collect geographic data as the vehicles in which they are installed are driven. The geographic data collected by the plurality of vehicles are gathered together, analyzed, and used to update or refine a master geographic database. Copies of the master geographic database, or database products derived from the master copy, can then be distributed back to the navigation systems installed in the plurality of vehicles.
According to one embodiment described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,816,784, positioning equipment is installed in each of a plurality of vehicles that are operated for making deliveries. Geographic data is collected that relates the delivery vehicle positions to the addresses associated with the deliveries.
The embodiments described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,047,234 and 6,816,784 afford useful advantages. However, there still exists room for further improvements relating to collection of data for a geographic database.